A Boomarang
by phnxgrl
Summary: <html><head></head>This an adventure between two beloved character from Castle and 2 from Forever. They cross path at the Murder in the Mayoral Mansion on one cold November night. This is definitely a Beckett flavored tale.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Abe just came into the store the bell rung as he turned around the sign. He crossed the foyer to the place he knew Henry was sitting that dark and dank place he occupied when he was brooding. Crossing himself he ventured down the stairs.

"Henry, are you down here?" He yelled.

Henry hearing Abe's voice dropped what he was doing then caught him at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh There you are…I need something…" Abe said as Henry rushed past.

"Oh so sorry Abe that was central I'm going out on a case. What do you need?" Henry asked.

"What ah Nothing it can wait." Abe said following him out of the basement.

"Are you sure Abe it is nothing?" Henry asked.

"Yeah go see to your crime scene." Abe said dejectedly.

"Ok Abe well wish me luck." Henry said spritely as he exited the door.

Abe looked forlornly out the window as the OCME van appeared and whisked him away.

"It is about your birthday…" Abe said to no one.

\\\\

"So Lucas where are we going tonight?" Henry asked.

"Well Dr. Morgan we are heading to a decapitation." Lucas responded.

"A decapitation oh how lovely…Have the police arrive and is our wonderful Detective going to meet us there?" Henry asked.

"No we have been tasked for this job. Unfortunately, she will not be there…It seems a crack detective group from the 12th is heading to the site. The lead Detective is one Kate Beckett er Castle well I know she is pretty from the pictures in the papers." Lucas said.

Henry studied him as they drove.

\\\\

Richard Castle and Kate were in a heated battle. It was the scrabble championship. Both Martha and Alexis were rooting for either combatant.

"Zabatu is a word Dad!" Alexis said being the official word decider.

Rick grimaced as Kate smiled triumphantly.

"Well Richard you can not win them all you know." Martha quipped.

The Door bell rang…

"Oh that must be my date…Don't wait up children" Martha called out as she left.

"Well Thank You Mother for the warning!" Rick said after her. "So Mrs. Castle care to go best out of 223 to 400?"

"No as challenging that sounds Castle I think I must decline." Kate said leaning over for a kiss.

Alexis heard the phone ring.

"I've got it for you Kate." She said as she rushed over to the Detective's phone.

"Rick I must commend you…You have gotten pretty good at not being a sore loser." Kate said going in for another kiss.

"Well Mrs. Castle I have learned it certainly does not pay to be one especially how you show your gratitude in being a winner…" Rick said.

"I think you should take this Kate…It is the office of the Mayor." Alexis said placing the phone in her hand.

"This is Detective Beckett…How may I…I see the Mayor personally asked for me and the ME too? I see…Yes we are on our way. I will alert my team. Yes Deputy Mayor we will be right on it thank you sir." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"Well what is it?" Rick asked.

"There has been a murder in the Mayor's mansion. We have been called personally to investigate." Kate said.

\\\\\

Javi was snuggling with Lanie when the call came in.

"Hey Beckett What…? The Mayor's Mansion…? Lanie was not called…Yes another ME? Really I see well I will call Ryan and meet you there." Javi said.

"Javi what is going on and why was I not called?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie the Mayor asked for his own ME on this one." Javi said dialing Ryan.

"Oh I see it must be Dr. Morgan. I hear he is really good I mean very sharp indeed. I have never seen him but I hear he is handsome." Lanie said.

"Well Chica I will find out for you." Javi said kissing then hugging her goodbye. "Don't wait up."

/

Kate and Castle arrive on the scene to see LT and Harris manning the barricade.

"I am saying they have a big underground parking I don't see why we can not park there instead of clear across the park." Rick was heard to say.

Kate took a moment to take a cleansing breath and climbed up the stairs with the rest of the team.

Kate stood next the ME who was hunched over the body. There was a pane from a chandelier bisecting the victim's head from the body. There was very little blood. The pane of crystal was preventing any of the blood from spraying out.

"Fascinating…The pane sealed the wound and there cause of death was lack of blood supply to the brain. It would have taken a very long time to die I would say about 3 minutes." The ME said then turned around.

Rick immediately glowered at the man.

"Eric Vaughn What are you doing here!" Rick exploded.

"Eric Vaughn? Who is this Eric Vaughn? My good man my name is Dr. Henry Morgan Medical Examiner for the City of New York and it has been my name for a good number of years Sir and Who are you?" Henry asked.

Javi man handled Rick away from the ME.

"Excuse my hot headed husband Dr. Morgan you do have an uncanny resemblance to someone he knew and disliked." Kate said. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett and that was Mr. Castle."

"Oh I see well as I can say the killer lured the victim to under this chandelier which was once owned by Louis the XIV of France. If you can exam here the lead holding the crystal was tampered." Henry said.

Kate bent over to look at what the ME pointed out.

"Wait there are ligatures on the neck. I did not see them but the pane bisected them. There are fibers here…Look you can see them for yourself." Henry said.

"Are they green and white perhaps?" Rick asked having calmed down he had surreptitiously returned to the body's side.

"No the person was not lured but forced to this very location." Henry said.

"How did you arrive to that conclusion?" Kate asked the ME.

"Well there are faint but highly visible scuff marks. Showing the killer placed the body here by dragging." Henry said.

"So do you know who this person is?" Kate asked.

"I can tell you that detectives that woman is my Daughter Eva Braun age 22. I did not know she had been in the house." The Mayor said coming down the grand spiral staircase.

"Sir I thought you did not have a Daughter…" Rick said.

"Well I do well I did. Eva was adopted and after my first wife passed she went to live with my First wife's family. My political consultant thought it was wise to not have a pretty blonde hair blue eyed young woman be seen next to me. That is why she was never acknowledged." He said with much remorse. "I know you will find her killer for me."

"You know we will Mr. Mayor." Kate said. "Sir we will need a log of everyone coming and going the killer had to get access to this building."

"Yes yes talk to Tom my chief of staff he will arrange everything you need." The Mayor said then excused himself.

Rick looked over at the ME with a scowl. The ME had directed the morgue team to transport the body to the OCME. There Dr. Morgan would conduct the autopsy as soon as they arrived.

/

There were not too many witnesses left in the Mansion after dark. Javi interviewed them as Ryan picked up the security disks for Tori to peruse in the morning.

The mayor's family was whisked by helicopter to his private retreat in the Catskills.

Rick watched them go then turned to Kate.

"It is him isn't it?" Rick said with his skin crawling.

"We can not be sure but I have learned to trust you Castle…It might be him" Kate said as they were wrapping up to call it a night.

Rick pulled Kate closer as they walked to the car. On the windshield was a note.

**I warned you.**

Kate did not touch the note.

"Javi get CSU over here we might have a clue." Kate said.

"_If 3XK was back and why kill like this? What did he have against the Mayor other than his was friends with me? Was this one of his planned kills or was it an opportunity kill? What did Eric Vaughn have to do with it? This Dr. Henry Morgan persona did not fool me one bit. I will find out the truth!" _Rick promised.

"I guess it is the town car service tonight?" Rick said as he got out his cell phone.

Kate nodded as she directed the CSU team to go over her car minutely.

Getting back to the loft Rick kissed Kate good night as went into his office telling her he had a sudden inspiration. Kate got undressed and heard the familiar tapping of the keys while Rick wrote. Soon she was asleep. Rick looked up and through the crack in the door could spy his wife sacked out. He stopped typing then opened up his personal data base on people he wanted to keep track. He entered Dr. Henry Morgan into it. Satisfied the search was on he closed his computer and went to bed.

\\\\\

Dr. Henry Morgan arrived at the OCME building and started right on the autopsy. The victim was very healthy he noticed that there was an injection site on her neck. He would have to wait for the tox screen for confirmation. This was a crime of opportunity.

After he had finished the autopsy he wrote up his notes then filled them. Yawning he left the building and headed back to the apt he shared with Abe.

Abe was sitting in the sumptuously decorated apt reading a book. It happened to be Raging Heat by Richard Castle.

Henry opened the door and entered. Abe looked up from his book.

"Oh Abe you are still up? I am glad I want to talk to you." Henry said.

"Oh really well I want to talk to you too." Abe said closing the book and placing it so that the author's picture was up.

"I see well Abe, have you ever heard of an Eric Vaughn? Apparently he looks much like me. Well according to a most disagreeable fellow I had the misfortune to meet tonight at the crime scene." Henry said as he sat down in the chair after pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Eric Vaughn Yeah he is a multimillionaire involved in a scandal a few years backs. He has not been seen in public since that scandal broke. Here is his picture. Wow…He looks like an older version of you!" Abe said turning his laptop around.

"Yes I suppose he does…That is mighty strange." Henry said looking at the laptop screen then he looked over to the table and spied Abe's book.

"Ah there is a picture of that miscreant!" Henry roared.

"Where Where…?" Abe asked looking all around.

"Right there on the cover of that book." Henry replied.

"Wait what book?" Abe asked.

"That is the one sitting over there." Henry said.

"What my book? That is the picture of Richard Castle the author! He is my favorite author. Did you get to meet him? I hear his wife is very pretty too." Abe asked.

"Richard Castle yes that was the name she gave me the simple oaf indeed." Henry said.

"Calm down Henry and tell me all about your meeting my favorite author!" Abe said being all fan boyish."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick awoke early and quietly extracted himself from their bed. He was extra careful to not awake his angel who still had a few hours to sleep. He wanted to see if his search had brought up anything. He crept into his office and pulled up his laptop. He was disheartened to see that the search had brought up nothing. He retasked the search then closed the laptop.

"_There has to be a connection"_ Rick thought as he crossed over into the kitchen.

Soon he was busy creating a monster size breakfast with plenty of hot strong coffee. Kate awoke a little after 7 and noticed Rick was missing but the unmistakable smell of bacon sizzling was the first indication he was up. Kate did her morning ablutions then joined the rest of the family.

"Well good Morning Babe." Rick intones.

Kate glowered at him as he placed the hot mug of coffee in her hand.

"You are chipper today" She observes.

"And why should I not be" Rick retorts. "It is not everyday I can welcome my wife to her Birthday morning."

Rick reaches over and kisses her then she snags a piece of bacon from the pan.

"_Birthday?"_ Kate looked over it was her birthday November 17th glaring at her from the calendar which was circled in red. _"Today was her birthday and she did not even realize it."_

It was a small wonder they were called off their honeymoon to attend to this horrific murder. It had only been a week earlier when they finally did their 'I do's'. Kate smiled as Rick plated up her birthday breakfast.

"So what does the birthday girl want to do for her birthday?" Rick asks sitting down next to her.

"Well you know what I really want to do?" Kate asks in that sultry voice of hers that keeps Rick mesmerized.

"No, what's it my love?" Rick says with lust filled eyes.

"My job…Go and catch a killer!" she says as she gets up. "Are you coming Castle?"

Rick is flustered but makes a quick recovery.

/

Kate and Rick exit the elevator. Kate had been hearing all his latest ideas on Eric Vaughn why he disappeared.

"I tell you Kate he has dropped of the face of the earth and now this Dr. Henry Morgan appears. I tell you it is him! I think the space aliens are involved but I don't know how but I will figure it out." Rick says going into the break room to prepare their coffee.

Kate gives Rick an indulgent smile then sits at her desk.

The boys are reporting.

"So Boss, CSU found nothing interesting on your car except a dummy bomb. It is the kind designed for training dogs. Also a hair of our victim had been placed carefully on the note. If you had touched it would have blown away." Javi says.

"A canvas of workers has revealed a missing security guard. It might be nothing but we have an address." Ryan says.

"Good work you two… Ryan helps Tori with the video logs. We need to find out when did Eva appear and when did this security guard disappear. Keep me posted. Castle you are with me we are going to visit the address of the missing security guard." Kate said.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick pull up at the address listed. It was in a very tony area of the city.

"Kate, are you sure this is the address? If security guards for the mayor can live here they are paying our civil servants way too much! No wonder our taxes are so high!" Rick quipped.

Kate got out and rang the bell. They were met with a butler.

"Yes can I help you?" The snooty butler asks.

"NYPD I am Detective Beckett and this is Mr. Castle can you identify this man?" Kate asks showing him the DMV picture.

"Why certainly that is Master Bruce however, I have not seen him today." The Butler says.

"Would you please inform the madam of the house we wish to speak with her?" Rick asks.

"Oh very well" the butler rolled his eyes. "Please follow me she is taking her morning meal in the observatory."

Rick whispered to Kate as they were led throughout the house.

"I think he has you beat on that eye rolling…Perhaps he gives lessons?" Rick says as Kate just swats him.

The butler stops at the breakfast table. A leggy blonde about Rick's age was sitting there and was clad in a pink robe reading the paper. The lurid pic of the victim was splashed across the page.

**Mayor's love Child Murdered in Mansion!**

She places the paper down as the butler speaks with her. She turns her head and spies Rick first.

"Ricky Rodgers If I live and breathe! Come give Mama Celeste some sugar." She said standing up with her arms out wide.

Rick looks uncomfortable when he glanced at Kate who nodded her head so he fell into her hug.

"It is good to see you too Celeste." Rick said. "Though, this is not a social call. I'm called Rick Castle now may I introduce my wife Kate?"

"Of course hello Detective so what are you here about?" Celeste says sitting back down and starts to butter her toast.

"It is about Master Bruce Madam" the butler says.

"Brucey…? What has he done now? I swear Baxter and I thought we had him cleaned up. I got him a job with the Mayor's office too." She says.

"Well Celeste we need to talk to him. He might give us clues to the murder which took place last night at the Mayor's mansion. He was supposed to be working there." Rick says.

"Oh that poor girl I read about it. I hear the mayor's family has gone off to his retreat in the Catskills." Celeste says.

"Yes that is the one…So could you tell us when was the last time you saw Bruce?" Kate asks.

"Well I do not see him exactly. He lives in the manor house in by the pool. Edgar can take you back there." Celeste says. "It was good to see you Ricky you need to keep in touch."

"Yes Celeste I will do that…There is charity function on 6th of December for the unfortunates of the city. Will I see you there?" Rick asks.

"Certainly it is the Mayor's favorite charity. I will see you and your lovely wife there Ricky." Celeste says as they are led away by Edgar to where Master Bruce resided on the estate.

They passed the pool then the tennis court and finally arrived in a place unlike the rest of the estate.

"I will knock" Edgar says.

Edgar knocks and the door swings wide and it looks like Hurricane Sandy had struck. There was no trace of Bruce. Kate pulls out her weapon and does a search. The place was clear.

Rick walks in and observes the young man had packed all of a sudden. Clothes were tossed everywhere.

"So Edgar can you tell me if anything is missing?" Kate asks after holstering her weapon and calling CSU. They might have a kidnapping.

"Well the car keys to the Porsche his 16th birthday present is missing. It is still under his Father's name Baxter Wayne." Edgar says after scanning the wreckage.

"Edgar, how had Master Bruce been acting lately?" Rick asks.

"Well Mr. Castle he was giddy he said his girlfriend was coming to visit him from London. I saw them together last night around 6 pm. It was about the time he left for his job. Also where is the ring?" Edgar exclaims.

"Ring what ring Edgar?" Kate asks.

"It was his great Aunt Catherine's Ring. It was held in a trophy case above the mantle. It is gone." Edgar says.

"Great, not only a possible kidnapping but a robbery too?" Rick says. "This gets better and better."

Kate called Robbery and then Edgar pointed out where the Porsche was housed.

\\\\\

Kate called in a BOLO on the car and the missing heir. They returned to the precinct with many more questions.

Javi accosted them when they stepped off the elevator.

"So I see you two have been busy. While you were out with your snooty friends I have video of Eva getting off a BA flight 502 from London and being picked up in a Porsche. Man I love how that other half lives. Traffic cam footage places it at the Mansion a little after 7 PM. The attack and death occurs at about 9 PM according to the prelim autopsy." Javi reports.

"7pm is when Bruce Wayne clocked in to his security guard gig at the mansion. His time card places him across the building when the attack occurs. After that he disappears." Ryan says.

"Ok so what do we know?" Kate asks as she updates the murder board.

"The person attacks Eva and Bruce disappears at the same time? This can not be a coincidence." Javi says.

"It is not. There is footage at a bridge in New Jersey where the Porsche crossed at 10 PM" Tori says. "It was clocked at 80 once it reached the New Jersey side. Then it is lost from cameras."

"Where is the camera footage of the garage at the mansion?" Kate asks.

"That footage is missing. The camera was spray painted." Tori says.

Rick and Kate follow Tori back to her cubicle.

"Ok Tori show us what you have." Kate orders.

Tori spools up the footage. Rick spots something.

"Tori can you enhance that reflection?" Rick points out.

"Sure I can…It is some sort of badge number… I can make it out. 45874 Running it now…It says it is Detective's Ryan's old badge number." Tori says looking at the two of them.

Rick looks white. Kate did not look much better.

"It is him! Jerry is back! How much proof do you need? The hair of the victim, the warning note, the fake bomb and now Ryan's badge which only 3KX had in his possession." Rick says.

"Ok Rick It looks like he is back or someone wants us to believe he is. This is all circumstantial evidence we do not have him on camera. We still do not know if it is him?" Kate warns.

"Ok Kate I let my fear to get the best of me. You are right it is only circumstantial but you have to agree there is much evidence to point that it is him." Rick says.

"Rick, do not jump to conclusions we have to find the heir first. Then we can jump." Kate says.

Ryan comes to the door.

"We got a hit on the BOLO. The car was found at a chop shop in Jersey. Jersey State PD is there waiting on you." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan." Kate says. "Come on Castle let's look at the vehicle before CSU gets there."

"Kate, aren't you going to inform Ryan what we learned?" Rick asks.

"Boss what did you learn?" Ryan asks.

"Ryan we have camera proof your old badge was seen at the Mayor's mansion that night. It might be nothing. We don't know…" Kate said.

"Boss he is back! I had that funny feeling at the crime scene he was looking and laughing at me. 3XK is back!" Ryan says.

"See I told Kate the same thing." Rick says supporting Ryan's conclusion.

"Look Kevin I will tell you the same thing I told Castle. There is no physical evidence linking him. Sure the MO is similar but no proof it is him. So forget about this and do your job." Kate says.

Ryan shakes his head and then exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Rick appeared at the chop shop.

"Are you the guys from NYPD?" The uniform asks holding up the crime tape.

"Detective Beckett NYPD and this is Mr. Castle" She says holding up her badge.

"Great the Detectives are inside waiting on you." He says letting them pass then he drops the crime tape.

Kate steps inside and had to stop for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the gloom which was the chop shop.

A tall man with a shorter man next to him were pacing the shorter one reminds Rick of Ryan. He was dressed similar to him too.

"So the great Detective Beckett has deigns to graces us Joe. We are in presence of a celebrity." The Detective Cooper says with a smile" "Heelloo Kate!"

Kate smiles as she greets the taller man

"Hello Bradley we seem to only meet at crime scenes." Kate says with a smile.

Detective Bradley Cooper met Kate during the investigation of her old Captain's death. They have been meeting off and on for a number of cases that involves NJ State Police.

"So Kate let me introduce my sidekick Det. Joe Brandon" Det. Cooper says.

"Since we are introducing people Bradley, Joe meets my husband Rick Castle." Kate says.

"So you gone and bagged the White Whale well good for you!" Bradley said.

"Yeah well it is nice to meet you Joe, Brad" Rick says shaking both men hands.

"Now those pleasantries are out of the way what do you have? Kate asks.

"This" Bradley says as he points to the floor.

There was not one part attached to the frame. It was all spread out and labeled. It took the entire garage floor.

"Whew" Rick whistled as he surveys the haul.

"Yes it is a mess isn't it?" Det. Brandon says in a high reedy voice.

"It sure is" Rick affirms.

"It may be a mess but it is an organized one. Each part is in its own plastic bag and labeled with the serial number, part number and price tag." Bradley says.

Rick puts on gloves and picks up a hood decal.

"1000 dollars for a decal…?" Rick exclaims.

"Oh that is not the priciest item look at this" Det. Brandon says.

"5000 dollars for a wheel cover? Who pays these sorts of prices?" Rick asks.

"Well this bad boy was being shipped to a Porsche dealer in the Mid East." Det. Brandon says.

"I see well this is not exactly what I need to help with my case of the missing heir. Can you tell me who is in charge of the shop?" Kate asks as she looks over at the suspects all lined up in handcuffs.

None of the suspects spoke. Kate decided to use a different tactic.

"The first person who speaks up will not be charged in New York on hampering a Murder investigation. It is at least 10 years in Sing Sing or Attica." Kate says.

That broke the ice everyone was pointing at the older guy with massive tattoos.

"So Erwin is it?" Kate asks after Bradley shows Kate her suspect's DMV pic.

"No it is Mad dog! What do you want?" He snarls.

"Ok Tell me Mad dog what is the story with the Porsche?" Kate asks.

"Not much to tell it was across the roll up doors when I got in a 5 AM. It was just sitting there with the keys in the ignition and a note." Mad Dog says

**It's Yours!**

"I see so was there any garbage or anything loose in it?" Kate asked.

"No it was pristine it looks like it was freshly detail." Mad dog says.

"So do you still have the note?" Kate asks.

"Nah some of the fellers decided to party with and it got burnt up. Like poof!" Mad dog says while looking back at his crew.

They all smile back at him then jokes were flying.

"Is there anything else Detective?" Mad dog asks.

"Yes what about the tires?" Kate asks.

"Oh there was a brand new set on the wheels. Its looks like they have never been worn! The stickers were still on them." Mad dog says.

Kate frowns when she heard that. Any trace would have been removed during the cleaning process. She doubts that CSU could find anything. They were no closer in solving this crime.

"Well Bradley it looks like this was a wild goose chase after all." Kate says.

"Yeah it seems so…Good to see you again, though" He says.

"Yeah you too take care…Come on Castle we have no luck here today." Kate said.

Rick dawdles along snapping pictures of the crowd outside the police tape. He would look at them later.

"Coordinate with NJ Police to check out all the motels around here. Maybe we will get lucky?" Kate said to Ryan who was on the phone with her.

\\\\\

By the time Kate and Rick walks onto the 4th floor things were busy. Kate felt a bit dejected. She drops off her keys and then stares at the murder board.

"Boss that was NJ PD the heir is safe found tied up in a motel 3 blocks from the chop shop. He was covered with plastic wrap and gag. There was a note attach." Ryan says.

**Round One goes to me. Round two begins now! Better luck next time Castle!**

Kate gets upset when she reviews the pics that NJ PD sent.

"He is taunting you Kate" Rick says after handing her a cup of freshly made coffee.

"It has to be him!" Ryan says.

"It has to be someone the notes are not even the same hand writing." Kate says.

"So he has an accomplice and we all know who that is!" Rick states.

"Round two…? That means we have another body." Ryan grimace.

"Well if you can say anything about him he is consistent. I suppose that Dr. Morgan has been called to this one as well?" Rick asks.

"There is a body drop at the MOMA on the front door" Espo says getting off the phone with central.

"Espo, Ryan continues on what we have. Gates is trying to arrange a consult with the only person who has seen our criminal." Kate says. "Call me when arrangements have been made."

\\\\\\

Rick follows Kate out of the precinct. They arrive at the crime scene LT was manning the barricade. He lets them pass.

A beautiful Blonde about age 22 was dead but nailed on the wooden doors of the MOMA performance door. She had a crown of thorns across her forehead. She was nailed in a crucifixion style. Dr. Harry Morgan was looking over the corpse.

"This is an amazing re-creation of the death of Jesus. Whoever this person is they know their art history." He quips.

"Oh Dr. Morgan so what do you have for us?" Kate asks.

"Well hello Detective Beckett is your husband around too?" He conspiratorially whispers.

"Yeah he is over there" Kate points.

"Well I just hope he just stays there. Now for the body…she is a young coed about age 22 Blonde like the other victim. Time of Death around 4 AM to 6 AM…There are ligatures on the neck and another injection site. Did you get my ancillary report from the tox screen on the first victim?" he asks.

"First victim…? Not yet what did it report?" Kate asks.

"The victim had enough Ketamine to kill her before the ligatures were used.

The ligatures were not enough strength to kill her." Dr. Morgan explains.

Kate nods as he continues.

"However, in this victim the ligatures were strong enough to snap her neck at the c2 or c3 location. I will be more precise once I get her down and into my lab." Dr. Morgan states.

"So Dr. you are confirming that both victims were done by the same killer?" Kate asks.

"Yes I believe so…The evidence points to someone of low stature and strength perhaps a woman?" Dr. Morgan states.

"A woman…If that is so… How did she place this heavy body up there then nails it?" Kate asks.

"Well the re-creation was not a total success. These nails are from a modern nail gun. How she got up there? Well there is an electric hoist around the corner." Harry says.

Harry leaves as Rick comes over.

"So what did Dr. Horrible say?" Rick queries.

"Our perp might be a woman." Kate says.

"Really I was looking at something too come here." Rick says.

"There are two closely spaces tire tracks in the dew of the grass and there are foot prints in a line between them." Rick points out.

"So she wheels the victim already dead to the raised platform then using the hoist…" Kate starts.

"Places the body and with the electric nail gun nails her in place." Rick supplies. "I think he is right it is woman!"

"Wait this is wrong" Kate says.

"What…you are right. There are two different impressions in the grass. One faint the other heavy. Something is not right?" Rick says.

"There were two wheeled vehicles that came across the grass?" Kate supposes.

"Kate how much did our 2nd victim weigh? It's just an estimate about 90 pounds?" Rick asks.

"Yeah I suppose…What about it?" Kate asks.

"Well look at the impressions and compare. One is much heavier like maybe the weight of a grown man?" Rick supposes.

"Possibly…You think she brought an audience? It would be someone who would appreciate the sight?" Kate asks.

Rick shrugs.

"CSU is here let's go they can tell us definitively." Kate says.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Rick got back to the precinct when Javi came up to them.

"Tori had found something." Javi says.

Kate follows Javi into their Tech's cubicle while Rick had gone to the break room. It was coffee time. He knew Kate needed her mid Morning pick up.

Rick returns with the coffee in hand that he places in Kate's hand. She gave him an appreciative smile.

"So what did I miss?" Rick asks as he took a sip from his own cup. "What is this?"

"Well Tori has not told us yet Castle." Kate says. "Ok Tori what are we looking at here?"

"It's a drone footage isn't it?" Rick blurted out.

"Yes Castle it is a drone footage. This was found online at a drone enthusiast site. It was uploaded at 8:06 AM." Tori says.

Can you get me an address of that server? Kate asks.

Tori did an IP trace.

"It is at the Hudson University Labs. However, this is not the only video stored there. Watch this" Tori says as the screen changes and a shadowy figure is dragging the dead body of the Mayor's Daughter. The video now zooms to the victim's face. A small whine is heard then a flash of blue light crosses the screen. The crystal panel drops perfectly onto the neck of the victim. Clapping is heard.

"You need to leave my dear." A voice over was said.

The video fades out.

Kate looks at Javi then at Rick. Rick was clenching the cup in his hand very tightly. His face had grown white.

"It's him!" Rick whispers.

Kate could not deny it sure sounds like Tyson. However, it was not a very strong voice.

"Tori isolate the voice and you have a copy on file of the song left in the loft?" Kate asks.

Tori brought up the requested file. She had worked her wizardry on it when it first arrived. Embed in the song was a voice singing along with it. Tori had isolated it but with nothing to compare it sat waiting for another piece of evidence to arrive. Kate was sure this day had arrived at last.

"Ok Tori compare the two tracks." Kate orders.

Tori comply then swivels towards them

"It is a match!" She says.

"See I told you he was back! You wanted proof Kate. Is that proof enough for you?" Rick says.

Kate notices Rick fiddling with his phone. She pulls him aside.

"Rick, I know you are scared but what are you doing?" Kate asks.

"Kate from the last time he had bugged the loft. I now have an app to control most features in the loft with this app. I had a hacker guy I know create it. I have now turned down the heat, Polarized the windows and did a laser search for any heat or reflected light source. I will not be surveyed by that voyeur again." Rick says.

Kate looks at him with anticipation.

"Call CSU to the loft. Kate we have breeches again." Rick says.

Kate stares at the phone display it shows 5 separate locations as blinking red dot in the 3d rendering of the loft. One of them was right above their bed. They had just been intimate this morning. Kate felt violated.

Kate calls to CSU got immediate attention.

"Rick, I need to brief the Captain." Kate says.

\\\\\

As soon as Kate had uttered those words Ryan appeared at the doorway.

"Boss you are needed on line 2. It is Hudson University a Dr. Piffer?" Ryan says.

"Dr. Piffer…? The world's renowned computer and robotic specialist…? What would she be calling you?" Rick asks.

"So what is everyone doing in here?" Ryan asks as Kate rushes by him.

Rick looks at Javi who in turns looks at Tori who looks back at Rick who now stutters.

"Err nothing!" Rick sheepishly says.

Ryan is not fooled he sees two audio tracks still on Tori's display.

"Hmmm Nothing huh so why are those two tracks a match? What did you learn?" Ryan asks.

"Now Bro, do not get freaked out. Tori play them for Det. Ryan." Javi says.

Ryan listens to the replays of both tracks and soon he was turning white too.

"It…It…is….Him!" Ryan manages to whisper before his brain shutdown completely.

"Yeah Bro it seems like Castle was right all long. 3XK did not die falling off that bridge." Javi says

"However, it looks like he can not kill directly anymore. I think the fall did cause some personal damage." Rick added.

"Damage…? How…?" Ryan asks.

"Well according to Dr. Vaughn…" Rick says as Ryan interrupts.

"Dr. Vaughn?" Ryan asks. "Who is Dr. Vaughn?

"Bro Castle seems to think Dr. Morgan is Eric Vaughn I know very far fetched." Javi says.

"Bro Castle that is way out there even for you…Eric Vaughn was what 50? And Dr. Morgan is younger than Beckett? So how do you describe the age difference?" Ryan asks.

"Well there are some Age regenerative salons which cater to the Rich and Famous. I seen picture of before and after treatments." Rick says. "But let's not get diverted from the facts of this case. Whoever he is…"

"You mean the ME Dr. Morgan?" Ryan asks.

"Right him well he surmises that the attacker is a woman. She is doing these kills for Tyson's benefit." Rick says.

"How does he know that it is a woman?" Javi asks.

"Well I don't know exactly. He did not say that to me directly but to Beckett but still it makes sense." Rick says.

"Javi being a ME I suspect he has some way to determine whether an attacker is a woman or not." Ryan says coming to the Dr's defense.

"Look I do know one thing. There were tire tracks in the grass the exact width of a wheel chair. There were deep impressions of something heavy was in it at the second crime scene." Rick says.

"Well Bro you should know wheelchairs you have been in enough of them lately." Javi says.

"Yeah I guess I do have some first hand knowledge." Rick acknowledges.

"So since you have that knowledge how hard is it to push your wheelchair over wet grass?" Ryan asks.

"Wow it would be almost impossible. Beckett tried to take me out to the park and she could not get traction at all I could even force my wheels to move." Rick says.

"What you did not have a motorized chair?" Javi asks. "I would have thought you would have one of those crazy chairs and a motorized ramp too plus the van to carry you?"

"No I used my collapsible one" Rick murmured. "I think that is how we can trace them. The Van there could not be too many Van's around MOMA stage in this wee hour."

"I'm on it the King of All Media will be pulling up surveillance cams in the area." Ryan says sliding up next to Tori.

Rick and Javi looked on as the two continues the search.

\\\\\

Kate picks up the phone at her desk.

Hello Dr. Piffer, I am Detective Kate Beckett It is good of you to call. I understand from a Colleague you are involved in a New York Survey using remote drones?" She asks.

"Yes it is a land use and aerial survey to determine the impact of several functions which affect the City services including the Police dept." She says.

"Thank you for verifying that for me. What I am very interested is the night of the 16th about 7 to 9 pm where were your drones? Was one in the vicinity of the Mayoral Mansion?" Kate asks.

"Well let me switch you to my Teaching Assistant James Hernan he is in charge of the autonomous drone program." She says.

"Hello this is Jim." The voice now says.

"Hello Jim did Dr. Piffer relay what I wanted?" Kate asks.

"Yeah she did I am checking on the records now. This is strange the Drone A312 went offline at 7:42 and came back on line at 9:12. There is no record in that time period." He says.

"So you are telling me there was no data collected for that time period?" Kate suspiciously asks.

"No Detective it was not downloaded to the server. There is always a hard drive on the drone just so we have back up. You are in luck Detective this drone will be here on campus in about 20 mins." Jim says.

"I do not want anyone touching that drone. I will be there to observe the downloading." Kate says as she hung up.

Kate looks at her Captain's office and turns to head back to Tori's lab.

"We have a lead on the drone. Castle, are you coming?" Kate asks.

"Off to see a drone lab? Count me in!" Rick says rising.

\\\\\

Kate spared no gas in getting to Hudson U campus and the lab where the drone was about to appear.

Rick was looking around at the raw data collected.

"So how are you to have such precise measurement?" Rick asks one of the coed's at the terminal.

"Oh they have laser guides mounted on each drone. They can bounce a light to our reflectors to maintain speed and direction." The coed says.

"It would not happen to be a blue laser could it?" Rick asks.

"Yeah it is. It is fired at the ground and building I can show you the program if you like?" The Coed says batting her eyes at him.

"Er no thanks for the drone info…I'm a happily married man!" Rick exclaims "and she doesn't share."

Rick does a hasty retreat to where Kate and Jim were watching the skies as the drone hovered into view. As it came closer the blue laser started powering up.

"Kate…Get down!" Rick says as he jumped on top of both of them as the laser light discharged and burns a hole in the concrete in the room across the hall.

Rick pulls off his coat and plays Matador with the Drone successfully covering the drone and forcing it down.

Jim was shaken.

"I don't think it is supposed to do that." Jim says as he looks at a dumbfounded Kate.

"I think this drone is defective." Rick quipped "and so is my coat! It was a good one too."

Kate looks up at Rick as he pulls her off the ground.

"That is ok Castle I will get you a new one for Christmas." Kate says.

Jim rushes over and pulls the battery. Whoever was controlling the drone had lost control.

Jim plugs in the laptop and burns a copy of the onboard files along with the telemetry data. He gives it to Kate.

"Look I think you have been hacked I noticed your encryption is weak. Here call Blake and tell him it is on me. He will revamp your encryption so this will not happen again. So how many drones are out there?" Rick asks.

"There are about 600 across the city." Jim says.

"Does every one have to come here?" Rick asks.

"No they are in grids only the closest come here the rest are service remotely by the University Van team." Jim says.

"So you mean the Drone Van Team can activate any of these drones at will?" Kate asks.

"No they have to drive to the grid area then they can take control." Jim says.

"You do not happen to know where that Van is now?" Kate asks.

"Hmmm that is funny it is not there. But that is not too unusual with all the blind spots in this city. It will pop up eventually." Jim says.

"I tried calling them Jim there is no answer." The coed says.

"That is ok Brenda" Jim says.

"OK we need to get back to the station. Alert me when that Van reappears." Kate says.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the precinct was quiet until Rick piped up.

"Kate, May we go pass the loft. It is cold and my coat is in shreds." Rick mumbled.

"Of Course Rick I'm so sorry. I was so determined to get to the precinct so I can have Tori use the traffic cams to find that van. I forgot all about your heroics." Kate admitted with a kiss.

"Well Det. Beckett if you continue doing this I will not need a coat." Rick quipped as he stole another kiss while the cars behind them started honking showing their displeasure.

They quickly parted then ended up in the loft and inside a steamy shower which caused round one to commence.

"It is something about a life threatening situation which brings out the ardor in you Kate why is that?" Rick quipped rolling off her after finishing both rounds 2 and 3.

Kate sated for the moment had all forgotten the urgency. Rick noticed the message on his phone he squinted at it.

"Hey old man did you forget your glasses?" Kate said getting dressed.

"What er no…Well you have me so relaxed I can barely read my text." Rick confesses.

"Aw Poor Baby, want me to read it to you? I have so much younger eyes." Kate teases.

Rick hands his phone over to Kate as the alarm on his computer in the office dings.

Rick now jumps up and rushes into the office sans clothes.

"Rick what are you doing?" Kate exclaims seeing him run naked.

"Kate the search is over…I have to find out what it found!" Rick quipped.

Rick typed in his security code and was dumbfounded on what he saw. The First pic was of a Dr. Henry Morgan of the 101st Manhattan regiment with President Lincoln at Gettysburg Pa. 1864.

"Will you look at this Kate!" Rick crows with glee.

Kate looked at Rick's find.

"So Dr. Morgan has a relative named the same in the Civil War? What news is that? Well at least you can say he is not Eric Vaughn!" Kate points out.

Rick a bit deflated had to agree there were so many similarities between the two gentlemen.

"So that is easily explained. Rick get dressed we need to get back to the precinct. I'm sure Gates will be having trouble right now." Kate orders.

"Is she having or giving out troubles?" Rick grumbles.

"Rick I know you do not like Gates that well but comparing her to Mara on Haven is low even for you!" Kate reprimands.

"Oh Kate that makes me so hot you know what I meant! Rick says showing signs of visible arousal.

"Oh Rick I can not say anything to you without you reacting like this. Are you never satisfied? Go take a cold shower then get dressed." Kate says not willing to accommodate his situation.

"Ok I will but tell me first what was the text?" Rick says heading into the shower and blasting the water icy cold.

"Oh it from the security company…7 bugs and two fiber optic links were found. They traced the equipment to…" Kate read from the doorway.

"Hudson University" Rick exclaims bolting out of the shower getting Kate drenched.

"Rick what are you doing I now have to go get changed! I suspect you just wanted to see me naked again." Kate exclaims as Rick grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry" Rick says wrapping his arms around her then kissing her to get her feeling much warmer.

"So you were saying?" Rick asks after the kiss ends.

"What? Oh I need to get out of these wet clothes" Kate says scooting away out of his mesmerizing grasp.

Rick chuckled as he toweled himself off and read the rest of the report. It proved that the equipment was from the repair van. Tyson was definitely up to his old tricks. Rick read further and another text with a pic cropped up. It was Jim at the HU lab. His fingerprints were all over the equipment used. Rick dismissed that Jim would have to do inventory and of course his prints would be on them. Rick was not ready for another print pic however,

Sophie Turner? Rick said out loud.

"Kate having gotten dressed for a second time came over as Rick exclaims."

"Kate this is Sophie Turner!" Rick says dumbfounded.

"It can not be…Rick you and I both saw her dead. Agent Danforth killed her." Kate exclaims.

Rick hands her the phone as he got dressed.

"Taylor and Matthews…?" Kate asks "…They are the best in these sort of things…You contracted them?"

"Well Yes after the first time with Tyson planting bugs I wanted the loft to be secure. I contracted them that day." Rick says finally gotten dressed and with a different coat too.

Kate hands his phone back and reels in the implications.

"Come on Kate the precinct?" Rick says as he jostles her a bit to get her moving.

Gates had called Kate into her office.

"Det. Beckett I thank you for your due diligence on this case but the Feds have taken it over. You need to give all notes interviews, evidence of any kind to them. This case is at an end. 1PP will announce that this whole case was a big hoax perpetrated by the college chums of the first victim's finance. The Kidnapping and other pranks were just that pranks. The death was an accident. The second victim was a disgruntled artist who hated modern art and used the door to vent his anger. He is being evaluated at Belleview psychiatrics ward." Gates says with much distaste in her mouth.

"Yes sir I might not like it but we both know it was the work of Jerry Tyson." Kate says looking her Captain in the eye then left.

\\\\\

Rick enters the 4th floor then seeks out Kate. They kiss and then she leads him away from her desk.

"The whitewash is starting. They are taking everything for the Feds. Tyson is getting away with murder and there is nothing we can do! Rick I feel so helpless." Kate says.

"Yeah I know Kate…It is our own gov't who is doing this too." Rick adds holding her close.

"You talked to your Dad?" Kate whispers.

Rick nods and looks at his text.

"The funeral for Bob's daughter is tomorrow. I have to attend." Rick says looking at the text.

"You do not have to do it alone." Kate says. "I'll stand beside you."

"Kate you don't have to…I mean the press will be there and I know how you dislike the press." Rick whispers as he kisses her again.

"Rick it is part of your world it is part of mine too. I'll just ignore the vultures. Are you going to tell Bob the truth?" Kate asks.

"Kate now is not the time to talk of such things. The walls and windows have ears." Rick again whispers.

Kate understood and broke the embrace then headed back to her desk to finish getting everything ready for the Feds.

\\\\\

In the Morgue Henry is musing. The Feds had confiscated the body of the art victim and all his notes. The body of the young woman was being transferred by Lucas at this same moment to the mortuary for burial.

Henry was transported back to end of WWII and Nazi being defeated. He was called upon to see a gruesome death. Doctors were in short supply and ME were non existent. The medic finding the remains was acquainted with his affinity to look at corpses. So when this one appeared Henry was the first called.

Henry was meticulous with the body. The signs of being tortured were unmistakable. What caught his attention were the ligature patterns across the neck. There was trace of nylon rope fibers of green and white. Henry coming out of that memory he consulted his journal until he saw the entry.

"I knew I had seen that pattern before." Henry says. "It was attributed to a Johan Mueller a NAZI scientist." His journal had a picture of Herr Mueller a dead ringer of Jerry Tyson.


	6. Chapter 6

The service was quick then Kate and Rick gave their condolences. They departed they did not want to stay and continually lie.

"You know what might cheer us up. Why not go antique shopping. There is a bare space in the loft at you might find something to fill it?" Rick says.

"Yeah sure Rick I hate it that I had to lie to the victim's family. Tyson did this…" Kate says.

At this same time Henry was having Tea in the foyer of the antique shop.

"So you are telling me a person from WWII kills the same as your two recent victims…Could you've found Adam?" Abe asks.

"I do not know Abe it just too coincidental that is all." Henry replies sipping his tea.

\\\\\

Kate sees Abe's place.

"Rick why not we go in there?" Kate asks.

"Sure Kate let's do it." Rick says.

Henry is called away to the kitchen to check on his soufflé.

"Oh Customers…Welcome please look around I am Abe just call if you need anything." Abe jovially adds.

"Thank you Abe we will won't we? I am Kate this is Rick." Kate says starting to look around.

"Uh Sure…" Rick replies looking over the older books and then spies the one Henry had left open.

"Abe the soufflé is amazing come let's enjoy it while it is hot…Mr. Castle?" Henry says with surprise.

"Oh Dr. Morgan…Funny meeting you here…" Rick says holding the book with Herr Mueller facing him. "Dr. Morgan I must confess you have such a startling resemblance to Eric Vaughn. You even sound like him too. I know now you are not him. Please forgive me?"

"Oh of course it is hard when you see someone's doppelganger." Henry says.

"Oh speaking of Doppelgangers this picture of a Herr Mueller is exactly the same as someone both Kate and I are very much aware. This looks like Jerry Tyson a serial killer known as…" Rick says.

"3XK. Yes I have read of him in the papers. Quite remarkable, Oh that book is not for sale" Henry says.

"Yes I read the forward it belongs to a Dr. Henry Morgan. I suppose another relative of yours? I found quite a fancy trail of your relatives Dr. Morgan. You have a remarkable family resemblance to every one of your ancestors." Rick says.

"You do not say" Henry says.

"Yes I suppose I must admit I did research on you…It is a novelist's habit just as picking up open books." Rick says.

"I see well that is very interesting." Henry says.

"Yes what is more interesting that all of your relatives as far back as 1750 were doctors. One was a ship doctor but we lost trace on him." Rick says.

"We…?" Henry asks politely looking for Abe to bail him out of this conversation.

Abe was still showing Kate a few other pieces.

"Yeah a few people who help me do my research. They tell me that the facial reconstruction on all pictures have an 89% match. That is awful high but with in the realm of genetic possibilities." Rick says.

"You sure have put much effort in your research. We are having a soufflé would you like to join us for Tea?" Henry asks.

"Yes Kate the kind doctor here has asks us to high Tea." Rick says.

"Well we are flattered of course we will join you." Kate says.

"Wonderful Abe get the best china for our guest." Henry says.

"Right away…Henry…"Abe says looking at him asking with his eyes did he know what he was doing.

Henry's look reassured Abe he did. Abe shrugged and moved to accomplish the task. Kate observed the non verbal communication. It was exactly what she had with Rick and now with Alexis too. They must be family in some way.

The Tea was served as the topic of a Time traveler assassin goes back in time to kill a famous person was discussed. Henry smiled at the fanciful nature of the discussion and even Abe pitched in on it too.

"So Abe you are not related by blood. How are you related to Henry?" Kate asks.

"Well I took Henry in as a small child and raised him when my Partner and his wife suddenly died." Henry says in the well rehearsed lie.

"Partner…? Truly you were not once a Doctor too?" Rick asks with his ears perking up.

"Oh no, it was not like that. Henry's father and I were partners in this antique shop. His practice was something else entirely." Abe says.

"Hmmm I see" Rick says fleshing out a new character for his novels.

"Well thank you for Tea Henry and Abe we must reciprocate on having you over for dinner one of these days." Kate says.

"Well that is fine…My duties to the City of New York…" Henry says.

"Of course we will…please give us a date and we will be there." Abe says "Also I noticed you looking over that brass spittoon?"

"Yes Abe we would like to purchase it. How much…?" Kate asks.

"Oh Money is no option when it comes to something Kate likes." Rick adds.

"That is a most handsome piece. It was acquired in the travels of my ancestor in the Wild West. He acquired that spittoon in Deadwood SD." Henry says. "It was said that James Butler Hickok spit into it once. Of course that comes from that family member's journal. I am afraid I can not guarantee such a tale for accuracy."

"James Butler Hickok…? You mean Wild Bill Hickok? Oh the gang will be so jealous we have to have it!" Rick says. "So how much…?"

"For you $1500" Abe says as Henry scowls.

"1500 is fine…Can you wrap it up?" Rick says whipping out 15 one hundred dollar bills.

"Yes I think we can do that." Abe agrees.

"So Abe Henry we have had a great time. I'm looking forward to reciprocate the dinner. We are having a get together for the holidays if you are not busy we would love for you to join us." Kate says.

"Yes Please do" Rick joins her.

"Of course we would be delighted…Until then my friends." Abe says.

"Bye now Henry thanks for the insight." Rick says.

Abe looks at Henry but his smile did not reflect the inner turmoil. Once, the Castles had left. Abe places the closed sign on the door then starts the clean up.

Henry looks cross.

"Abe 1500…For that spittoon…? Are you crazy? It was only 100 Yesterday?" Henry chided.

"You are complaining? A man has to eat you know." Abe says. "Besides they expected it and were entranced in your tale too. I think that sold them both"

"Yeah I suppose I did however, they would never know if that tale was true." Henry says.

Abe agrees then washes the dishes and hands them to Henry to dry.

\\\\\

Kate I have just the place for our own belated honeymoon. The Wild West…Think of it horses, cattle, cowboys, moonlight rides…" Rick says. "Plus I've never took either Meredith or Gina there."

"Rick you are such a romantic! It sounds perfect." Kate says snuggling against him.


End file.
